Domestic cats typically enjoy spending large amounts of time on window sills staring at the outside world. Since window sills tend to be very narrow, however, it is known to construct perches adjacent to the windows to provide additional area for cats to relax while staring outside. The perches usually comprise hard, flat, rectangular surfaces that are covered with carpet or fabric.
Additionally, various means for securing perches to the sills of windows have been developed. For example, one product currently on the market employs a pair of L-shaped brackets that are mounted to the bottom of the perch, and two series of holes formed at the front end of the perch adjacent to the window and on opposite sides of the perch. The free ends of the L-shaped brackets abut the wall underneath the window sill to provide one means of support, and a second means of support is provided in the form of fasteners, which are inserted through one of the holes in each series and anchored to the window sill. The series of holes are employed to provide alternative locations for the fastening of the perch to the window sill because window sills come in different depths (i.e., the distance from the wall to the end of the window sill varies).
Another product on the market uses a single U-shaped bracket mounted to the bottom of the perch near its center, and hook and loop fastening means (i.e., Velcro). One of the legs of the U-shaped bracket is longer than the other and its end abuts the wall underneath the window sill to provide one means of support. The hook and loop fastening means comprises three sets of mating pads that are affixed to the window sill and underneath the perch near its leading edge, providing further means of support.
Although these products are generally adequate and enjoyed by cats, the perches tend to be uncomfortable because they are hard, flat surfaces. Additionally, window sills come in varying size and, depending on the particular window sill, the perches can be difficult to attach because the brackets mounted to the bottom of the perch are not adjustable.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a perch for attachment to a window sill, window casement, or other support surface, and which provides a resting surface that is softer and more comfortable for cats than the heretofore known perches.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a perch having adjustable bracket means for easily mounting the perch to the window sill.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a perch that can be either permanently mounted or releasably mounted to the window sill.